A Time and A Place
by brealarue
Summary: Makoto had places to be but Sousuke had a different plan for him entirely. (SouMako) Inspired by the cover image by Johanndro
Makoto knew that there was a time and place for everything. That's what his mother always told him. Being a fairly meek child growing up, he clearly lacked the rambunctious and otherwise spontaneous behavior that his twins clearly had. The saying, however, became commonplace for him due to the antics Haru would undoubtedly put the both of them through. With this constant routine of having to keep his friends in check, it was no surprise that Makoto's current predicament caused some serious alarms to go off in his head.

Swimming practice had ended not too long ago, however, Makoto had to stay back a little longer than usual in order to discuss the details of an upcoming meeting.

Changed out of his jammers, Makoto returned to his belongings in search of his headphones. Before he could take them out, he was grabbed from behind with a hand covering his eyes.

In a panic, Makoto yelped and struggled to free himself from the intruder's grasp, attempting to knock them back with his body weight.

"Makoto-"

The intruder attempted to spin Makoto around, however mid-turn Makoto pushed himself back, delivering a rather hard jab to their side with his elbow. Slightly winded, they quickly backed away from him, hitting their back against the lockers.

"Shit!"

Startled by the outburst, Makoto turned around and stood in disbelief at the man before him.

"Sousuke? What the hell are you doing?"

Before him was his boyfriend, presently hunched over in pain as he grasped his shoulder.

"Damn, could you hit me any harder?"

"I thought I was going to be assaulted!" Makoto pouted and crossed his arms in frustration. "It was self defense."

"Sure, Hulk. I'll keep that in mind- ugh…" Deciding that that moment was a great time to flare up, Sousuke quickly doubled over in pain, pulling Makoto in alarm.

"Sousuke, are you okay? Oh god, did I hit your bad shoulder?"

Sousuke nearly snorts and shakes his head. "You didn't hit it. I just irritated it a little bit when I ran into the lockers."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the remark and stared at his shoulder. "A little bit?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes. " You know what I mean. Listen to me I'll be fine. It's not like I bruised it or anything-" Unconvinced at the argument, Makoto moved closer to Sousuke and gently touched the impacted area, causing him to flinch in pain.

Frustrated at how easily his pain gave him away, Sousuke swatted away Makoto's hand from his shoulder. "Listen, I told you I'll be okay. Just quit touching it, you'll only irritate it more."

"Sure doesn't look 'okay' to me." Makoto gently tugged on Sousuke's black t-shirt. "Let me take a look at your shoulder"

It was Sousuke's turn to raise an eyebrow as he processed the demand Makoto gave to him. With a smirk forming on his lips, he let out a low growl. "Eager now aren't we? First you rough me up and now you want me to strip?"

Sporting a deep blush across his face, neck, and the tip of his ears, Makoto stammered in protest. "Y-You know that's not what I meant! I was just worried and wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Finding enjoyment in the poor boy's frantic stammering, Sousuke decided to close the space between the two, effectively shutting him up.

Taking a moment to register what was occurring, Makoto closed his eyes and moved his hand into Sousuke's, intertwining their fingers together. Sousuke reciprocated the gesture and pulled him closer in an effort to deepen the initially chaste kiss.

"Mmmsou…" Makoto let out a soft moan as Sousuke slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sousuke decided to test the waters and moved one hand to the back of Makoto's head, while the other crept under his shirt.

"Sou…" Makoto slowly breaks the kiss and gazes at him with light glaze over his eyes.

"Now isn't the time…" Looking down he gently tears away Sousuke's hand from his stomach. "Nor is it the place for this."

Sighing, he pulled away from the embrace, and turned back towards his forgotten belongings. "We can finish this when we get back to the apartment though~"

Before Makoto could turn back around, Sousuke had closed the space between the two of them, yet again, with his body flushed against Makoto's back. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his head pressed against the crook of Makoto's neck, leaving lingering kiss to his collarbone.

"I think it'll benefit us more if we finish things right where we are." Before his boyfriend could respond, Sousuke pressed his growing arousal against his butt, silencing any argument Makoto had at the moment.

"S-Sousuke!" He whined in protest, as Sousuke continued to grind against him. "We can't! Not here!"

"I don't think your body agrees with that." Suddenly, Sousuke's hand had moved from Makoto's waist to his crotch, roughly palming his painfully growing erection.

"P-Please! Not right now! What about your shoulder?"

Sousuke shrugged as he began unbuttoning Makoto's pants. "It won't be too much of strain. Besides, it's not like I was planning to do anything too wild with you right now." He moved from his neck to his earlobe and gently nibbled the tip. "Unless you had other ideas?"

Makoto whined under Sousuke touches, unable to do anything but endure his merciless teasing. When his underwear was removed, he hissed as his erection became exposed to the cool, damp air of the locker room. Carefully he took Makoto's length in his left hand and stroked it, moving from the base to the tip in languid movement.

Gasps and moans quickly filled the room as Sousuke continued with his ministrations, his right hand now having found a place covering Makoto's mouth.

"W..Wait! Someone might hear…"

"I don't care." He pulled his hand towards himself so that he could look at Makoto's face. Hungry teal eyes met with a pair of equally lustful green eyes, heavily glossed over from the pleasure its owner was experiencing.

"I don't care who hears. Hell it'd be better if they stayed and watched from a corner. At least they would get a show out of it." He leaned forward and bit harshly against the smaller man's collarbone, eliciting a sharp cry from him. The pace of Sousuke's strokes sped up considerably, his hand now lightly coated with pre-cum that had began dribbling not to long ago.

"I bet you secretly enjoy being watched don't you? Knowing that a total stranger is watching you become undone in such a manner by me? I've only been touching you, yet look at what you've become." His voice was now a hoarse whisper, completely overtaken by Makoto's whimpers and moans.

"A-Ah…Sou..please…!" His face was flushed a deep red, a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment

"Ah, look at you. First you're worried about getting caught and now here you are crying out my name begging for more." He grabs Makoto's face and pulls him towards him until they're faces are only a few inches apart. "Aren't you being a little selfish, Mako?"

Makoto wanted to tell Sousuke that he was wrong. To tell him that he wasn't being selfish and that it was all Sousuke's fault that he was in the condition he was in now. He wanted to tell him that something as scandalous as exhibitionism was an experience that he was normally deathly afraid of and would never find appealing in the slightest. He wanted Sousuke to know that he was the only one he wanted to see himself in such a manner and that he was the only one that would ever get the opportunity to.

However, with the mixture of sensations Makoto was feeling, paired with the all too familiar scent of Sousuke's cologne and sweat, he couldn't give a damn if Sousuke was wrong as long as kept doing what he was doing right then and there. All thoughts in his head had disappeared without a trace, and any sound that came out that wasn't a moan were melodic chants of Sousuke's name and frantic pleads for more. Every word that Sousuke spoke was like music to his ears. They were lustful, venomous enchantments laced with poison yet dripping in honey. Makoto was caught in Sousuke's spell and was now left with an insatiable desire for him and only him.

Lost in his pleasure, Makoto quickly closed the gap between them, lips colliding sloppily in a desperate wave of emotions. In the midst of the kiss, he had slipped his left hand down Sousuke's pants, fumbling to reveal his long awaited prize. Noticing his struggle, Sousuke moved his hand from Makoto's face to his trousers, nearly tearing off his belt and quickly undoing his pants, giving the both of them easy access to his hard member.

Having been in that state for such a long period of time, a few sloppy strokes and the occasional grind from Makoto managed to nearly drive Sousuke over the edge. The room now was filled with sound of lustful grunts and moans from the pair as they were pushed closer and closer to their limit.

Soon, it only took a few more strokes from Sousuke until Makoto came undone, spilling himself on his chest and onto the floor, he himself coming soon after on Makoto's back.

As he came down from his high, the sound of the locker door opening alarmed the pair, freezing them in their place.

"Oi Tachibana, you still here? Everyone is getting ready to meet for the study group!"

Makoto turned and looked at Sousuke with wide eyes. Being as preoccupied as he was, he had completely forgotten about the swim team joining up after practice in order to get some studying in. Seeing that they were only now looking for him it was possible for him to get cleaned of and make it there on time…

After another minute of dead silence, the younger member exited the room, allowing Sousuke and Makoto to release breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah, it was. Way too close." Makoto laughed softly, pushing back his now sweat-slicked hair. "I would have honestly died if he caught us."

"Oh, really?" Sousuke smirked and swiped some cum that was sliding down Makoto's side. "I was under the impression that you were rather eager for such a situation to occur, seeing how loud you were." With a growing smirk, he licked the cum off his fingers, much to Makoto's dismay.

"Ugh, stop that's gross!" He turned around and weakly hit Sousuke's chest in protest.

Sousuke smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, allowing him to taste himself. Makoto grimaced and broke away the kiss, causing Sousuke to laugh.

"Well I guess you better get yourself cleaned up if you want to make it to that group on time."

Releasing his hold around his boyfriend, Sousuke stepped away and began to move to the showers to clean himself off. He was stopped, however, by a gentle hold around his wrist. Looking at him with a faint blush still stained on his cheeks, Makoto stood, silently pleading for him to stay.

"Makoto..didn't you have somewhere that you needed to get to?"

Shrugging his shoulders, his lips seemingly tugging into a smirk. "It's not like I'm required to attend the group. It was just a suggestion, really." Closing the distance between them, Makoto took off his shirt and pressed against Sousuke, backing him up against the wall. "Besides, there's a time and place for everything." His hands trailed up the larger man's sides and under his shirt until the garment was half way off of him.

"I think, right now it's about time we get cleaned up."


End file.
